


Lies and Mozzarella sticks

by notquiteakiller



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: AU, Benvolio has a crush, I wrote this when i was on 2 hours of sleep, M/M, Modern AU, bar au, fight me, i wrote Hamlet all last night i should get a break, in two days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteakiller/pseuds/notquiteakiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>someone sent me a random prompt that consisted of : Mozzarella sticks at a bar. <br/>Benvolio has a crush and Mercutio is smooth as hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t the first time Benvolio had been to a bar (certainly not his last but that’s a different story) therefore it wasn’t the first time he had seen Mercutio. The stupid asshole probably lived at that bar, hanging out with his buddies, flirting with anyone dumb enough to catch his eye. Benvolio was smarter than that. He definitely was not going to stare at those pretty blue irises that twinkled every time the light caught them. (which was surprisingly often) Benvolio was better than that. He wasn’t staring. Just admiring for brief 10 minute periods. When he was not admiring the stupid asshole in the corner he was admiring this basket of mozzarella sticks, which were almost half as beautiful as the guy Benvolio was currently creeping on. This off and on staring had been going on for roughly an hour when Benvolio accidentally didn’t look away when Mercutio looked his direction. Eye contact was made, and Benvolio knew it was all over, he would soon become a flustered mess like he always did and fuck everything up. He looked down at the basket and silently prayed he hadn’t noticed. Of course he had and Benvolio knew that when the extraordinarily pretty (and short) man was sliding into the booth in front of him.   
“Alright, what gives?” This was actually not what Benvolio had been expecting. He looked up (against his better judgement.   
“What?”   
“Well one, you’ve been staring at me nearly all night, which i personally dont mind” THATS what he’d been expecting. “And two, you’re at a bar and only have a basket of mozzarella sticks. Which i personally do mind.”  
“I… Don’t really drink.” Smooth   
“Then what the hell are you doing at a bar?” He didnt seem rude. He was actually quite nice, or nicer than Benvolio had expected.   
“Honestly? I’m hoping the next person who walks through that door is the love of my life.” This made Mercutio laugh. Actually laugh, no, it wasnt a pity laugh, or the laugh he makes up to get in girls panties, it was an actual goddamn laugh.   
“Wow, I wasn’t expecting that. Why?”   
“Why what?”   
“Why do you come to a bar of all places to try to fall in love? Bars aren’t for love they’re for one night stands!”   
“I dont really go anywhere else. I usually come here with a friend but hes.. Busy” It was true, not the first part (he was here because mercutio was here surprise surprise) but the second part. Ever since they had been to that party and Romeo and met “the love of his life” he and Benvolio hadnt been spending much time together.   
“Busy? Whith or should i say on, whom?” Benvolio snickered. He enjoyed making fun of Romeo. Oh poor lovesick romeo, every girl he meets is the next love of his life. Benvolio was tired of it but not so much as he wished for the smoothness that romeo could talk to girls. It was incredible.   
“This chick named Rosaline.”   
“Rosaline? I know her. Poor guy.” He chuckled.   
“What?”   
“Shes very very gay.” That explained a lot.   
“Oh my god no wonder he’s been missing for days. Hes probably off lamenting about his lost love or whatever. Fucking crist.” Benvolio sighed as he offered the still giggling Mercutio a mozzarella stick. Romeo, the damn moron. Hes probably trying to win her love or whatever and she doesnt have the heart to tell him shes into chicks. Poor girl.   
“You know what, i like you, lets leave.”   
“E- excuse me?” Benvolio could feel himself blushing and cursed his pale skin.   
“Oh, no i dont mean like that. If sex was what i wanted i wouldnt have been chatting with you. No, i want to find you a girlfriend. Or boyfriend which would you prefer?” Mercutio grinned at him. Benvolio shrugged a response, payed, and let Mercutio lead him out the door.


	2. When it all goes down

So Mercutio was going to find him a boyfriend. The smooth, cunning, sharp Mercutio that everyone and no one loved was going to find him a fucking boyfriend. This would either be a dream come true or a terrible disaster. He was willing to bet on both. Mercutio was prattling on about some amazing adventure he and his buddies had (he had missed half the story so it was mostly just confusing). Honestly Benvolio could listen to him talk for a while without really paying any attention to what he was saying. Benvolio was wrapped up in his thoughts for too long because when he started paying attention he had no idea where he was and mercutio was talking about some sort of moose sex club? (He hoped it was a joke) 

“Where are we exactly” wow he sounded like a cliche horror movie. 

“Were you not paying attention at all? I said it at least five times.” 

“Um, no not really, sorry. I’m pretty lost actually” He meant this both physically and mentally. 

“Well I’m not saying it again so you’ll just have to hope it’s not a strip club.” For fucks sake. This guy was gonna be the death of him, for a lot of reasons. “But don’t worry, we’re almost there.” That was either a really good sign or a really bad one. Benvolio praised his past self for having the good sense to wear running shoes. 

“Lead the way.” Benvolio really wanted to call him pretty boy but worried about his reaction. 

A few minutes (and stories of near death experiences) later Mercutio stopped. To Benvolio the place looked like a really shady strip club. But it probably wasn’t. Probably. The outside was mostly black paneled with a roof made of tin. It was huge. Probably ten stories high. 

“What the fuck is this?” Mercutio laughed. Damn Benvolio liked his laugh. 

“It’s less shady than you think. There’s actually a few decent guys, unlike that bar you were at, what a snore.” That was the moment when Benvolio decided that this was a terrible idea. For a guy who usually spent his Friday nights at home watching food network and reality tv, the bar was actually a lively place. He accepted his fate as hella dead and followed Mercutio through a old wooden door. 

It was a lot different than he expected. It wasn’t a strip club, it wasn’t even a club. It was a dance. Benvolio must have looked more surprised than he thought because the next thing Mersutio said was

“What? You thought it was gonna be some rave or some shit? Let me tell ya Benvolio, the only good raves are none. Don’t go to raves. Don’t drink tequila at raves. In fact, don’t drink tequila at all. In any circumstance.” Mercutio nodded decisively 

“Well, I don’t drink at all but I’ll keep that in mind if I ever do” It sounded more sarcastic then he’d meant it. Because he would actually bear it in mind if he ever drank. 

“Alright, objective one, find Benvolio a boyfriend. Mission status, incomplete. Ready to begin mission?” Oh my god he’s a huge nerd. 

“Hell yeah” Of course Benvolio was a huge nerd as well so it made all the difference. 

Mercutio slipped through the crowd as easily as water. Twirling a girl here, stealing a dance there, taking a rose from one lapel and slipping it into another (which was probably just him showing off) and once or twice slipping in a kiss. 

Benvolio was quite the opposite, stumbling through the crowd like a bumbling idiot. While mercutio was 5′1′’ Benvolio was 5′11′’. Luckily He was able to find his small guide with the help of being taller than most everyone there. He could see Mercutio bouncing from on group to the next, saying things like “this idiot needs a boyfriend or girlfriend, any takers?” or “He’s really nice, promise.” or even “Look, I’m asking for a friend, are any of you lovely boys single?” It was extremely embarrassing and Benvolio considered hiding under a table under many occasions. The worst (and possibly best) part of it all was that there were no takers. He asked girls, boys, and anyone in-between but still nothing. 

At the end of the night Benvolio felt both relieved and really shitty. It was nearly two am when they left the dance and most everyone had left. Mercutio was looking sympathetic, and Benvolio was looking like shit. They walked out with Mercutio saying things like “Maybe next time” which he really didn’t hope was a thing. Mercutio put some girl’s lost shoes on the curb. “So, where to?” Asked Mercutio. How he still had any energy Benvolio didn’t know, the way he’d moved around the dance floor like a pro, dipping and twirling anything that breathed was very impressive. It was even more impressive that he had any energy left at all. 

“Home.” Benvolio responded, he was tired and just wanted to watch cupcake wars. He half expected Mercutio to say ‘yours or mine’. 

“Alright, I’ll walk you, where do you live?” Benvolio had a weird feeling in his stomach. Something about this situation made him really excited and really nervous all at once. 

“It’s pretty far, a couple blocks from the bar” It was nearly two miles away, which didn’t seem that long on the walk there but back seemed almost impossible. He was glad for Mercutio’s offer though, He probably wouldn’t find his way home otherwise. 

“Thats not far at all! Let’s go.” Mercutio grinned, shoved his hands in his pockets and walked ahead. He wasn’t ahead for long though, considering his short legs. Mercutio talked, and talked and talked. A lot of what he said was blatant innuendos or inappropriate jokes and Benvolio had grown quite the blush under his freckles. Mercutio didn’t seem to notice as he talked on about some sort of Canadian donut that sounded amazing. Benvolio realized he hadn’t asked where mercutio lived, if he lived closer it was rude to make him keep walking. So he stopped. 

“Where do you live?” It came out slightly wrong and he hoped Mercutio understood his intentions

“Next door to the bar, why?” Benvolio raised his eyebrows

“Wait, you literally live next to a bar? Wow how did you not mention that?” 

“Well yeah, my parents own the place. I’m supposed to work as a server or whatever but I don’t and they don’t care. My dad thinks I’m a spoiled brat anyway and my mom just ignores me…” He trailed off. His normally high spirited, clever facade was gone and it caught Benvolio by surprise. “sorry, tmi? If you were thinking you’d get rid of me that easy you’re wrong. I’m still walking you home freckles.” Benvolio tried to protest but Mercutio was back in high spirits and talking again. 

They walked the mile and a half to the bar and Benvolio tried to get him to go home but Mercutio would have none of it and kept walking. Benvolio sighed, his feet hurt a hell of a lot and he was so tired, but being with Mercutio, spending the night flirting with everyone, was so damn worth it. The mysterious boy in the corner of the bar had not only acknowledged him but helped him out, and honestly he felt like they might just be becoming friends. He realized just how wrong he was as they reached the street before his. Benvolio was listening to him prattle on about different kinds of liquor when he spun on his heel to face Benvolio. He looked up, seeming to hear something. 

“Did you hear that?” Benvolio shook his head 

“No I don’t hear anything except you.” 

“No no theres something there, like a bell… or a bird…” Benvolio strained to hear. He suddenly heard a faint chirp. 

“I heard it!” Mercutio squinted his eyes and looked around. “Theres something!” A little light flickered on a tree branch just left of them. Benvolio reached for it but it flew away. Mercutio chased it down the street, and then down a narrow alley. He climbed over a fence and ended up at a dead-end. He reached for the light and snatched it out of the air. Both breathing heavily they huddled close, the thing made a faint chirp. Mercutio opened his hand and they saw a tiny firefly. It rubbed it’s hind legs together again and chirped. 

“weird.” Mercutio marveled. 

“It’s so cute.” Benvolio whispered, watching it crawl around on Mercutio’s palm. 

“yeah…” Mercutio watched as the little bug climbed up his finger and took flight. Flickering away into a speck in the darkness. It wasn’t until he looked back at Mercutio that he realized just how close they were. His face got red and didn’t even bother cursing his genes. He knew he probably looked like a strawberry. He expected Mercutio to laugh and step away, but he stayed there, locked eyes with Benvolio. Mercutio’s eyes were really beautiful in the day time when they shimmered, but at night they became dark, and eerily more beautiful than before. They made his heart melt into a puddle in his chest. 

“We… Passed my house…” Benvolio cursed himself for talking first. 

“I figured…” Mercutio was still slightly out of breath from running so much. He broke his gaze and focused on Benvolio’s collar, reaching up to supposedly fix a button. It was so dark you could hardly see anything and Benvolio wasn’t sure but he thought Mercutio might be blushing. He wanted to go for it, just grab onto his face and kiss it but he was way too much of a coward to make the first move. Luckily Mercutio wasn’t. He fixed his collar but kept his hands on the edge of it. Mercutio looked up and caught Benvolio’s eye and it stayed that way for a long time. Suddenly he was moving forward and Benvolio was too. They were practically touching. Mercutio stopped moving, but didn’t back up. He whispered, his breath felt warm on mercutio’s lips. “You know how I said I didn’t want sex from you?” His voice was low and breathy. Was this really happening?

“Yeah.” He hoped he could see where this was going.

“I lied” He whispered. and then they were kissing, and It was wonderful and pretty and interesting and everything that Mercutio was. It was everything Benvolio wanted the night to be and more. He thanked Romeo and his obsession with anything that moves that brought him to that bar alone that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still shitty, the moose joke was in this chapter (see chapter 1's notes)  
> Lol dey kiss and its CHEESY hahahahaha

**Author's Note:**

> This is shitty as hell. and look up "ARE MOOSE FUCKING HUGE?" and click the second option you'll understand the moose joke. Also sorry for bad spelling errors my phone's broken and I can't see shit. Also I haven't slept but 2 hours in 2 days so bear with me here. It's shitty but it's not really meant to be good.


End file.
